


A Little Piece of You

by Peaceful_Polis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Keeping Memories Alive, Kids, Lost Love, Making A Future, Mini-Alex, Unexpected Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceful_Polis/pseuds/Peaceful_Polis
Summary: "She was a first that Maggie never wanted but one she’d love till her last breath because looking into her whiskey eyes she was forever reminded of her greatest mistake but also the last piece of her soulmate." Alex leaves behind a child and Maggie finds herself drawn to the last piece of Alex that exists.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to how the show is going this may be my last Sanvers story - the others I'm unsure about but I'll let anyone know about a decision when it's made. After Clexa this is hard on me so yeah. 
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy.

The sound of running woke Maggie Sawyer from sleep and she groaned, rolling over to look at the clock. It was far too early for anyone to be awake barring a national emergency. However, laughter and a fire detector woke her completely from her sleep. She threw back the covers and headed down the hall to the kitchen where she leaned against the doorframe to watch the chaos unfold. A tiny brunette sat on the counter laughing as the normally heroic blonde threw the detector into the trash and huffed at the brown, singed muffins on the counter.

A smile crossed the brunette’s face as she took in the beautiful sight but her smile faded when she remembered how someone was missing from the scene. Someone perfect, someone who inadvertently changed her life in so many ways but in the end, left her with the best piece of herself. A piece that Maggie herself had never even wanted until she had no choice but to scream she did.

“I guess I’m going to have to trudge through snow to get donuts on Christmas huh?” She pushed through her emotions and walked over to the two beauties in the kitchen.

“Maggie!” The brunette hopped off the counter with grace she could have only inherited from her mother and ran to the brunette. “Did Aunt Kara wake you up with her horrible baking?”

Maggie grabbed the girl she saw as often as Gotham would allow her. With whiskey color eyes and a love for karate and trouble, Maia Danvers was all her mother. She was a first that Maggie never wanted but one she’d love till her last breath. The girl clung to her and Maggie held tight, looking at Kara with glossy eyes as she watched Maggie envelope the little girl. “I missed you.” She whispered to the girl and she did, because looking into her whiskey eyes she was forever reminded of her greatest mistake but also the last piece of her soulmate. She pulled back and like always, Maia wiped away her tears. “So donuts in snow?”

“Nope! I came prepared.” She wiggled down and headed over to her bag, pulling out a box of frozen waffles. “They always stay cold when Aunt Kara flies.”

Maggie took the box and looked at it, “I think I have some fruit and syrup to make these better.”

“As long as it’s not your vegan ice cream!” Maia made a face, “because I hate to break it to you Maggie but that’s gross.”

She rolled her eyes like normal and pushed the kid’s shoulder. “So like your mom kid.”

“I know; you always tell me!” She stated dramatically, “and when you don’t, Aunt Kara and Grandma do too!”

“Go play while I get your aunt to help me.”

* * *

The girl disappeared into the living room, likely to visually examine the gifts under the tree. Maggie pulled out her toaster and got started while Kara stood at the counter with her coffee. The blonde was quiet for a while before she finally spoke, “how have you been?”

“It’s corrupt and trying to get a transfer out of Gotham is harder than a transfer in.” Maggie stated and put waffles in the toaster. Sighing she accepted the cup from Kara, “thanks. I have to Kara, I have to leave. I keep getting surrounded and all that makes me stop from doing something stupid is this little voice in my head, of her telling me she thought I was a great cop.” She looked up towards the living room, “and Maia, she’s all I have left. It’s crazy too because I…”

“Never wanted kids.” Kara spoke with a smile, “I know. You remember your face when Alex called you over video chat and was as big as a whale and asked you to be her godmother?”

Maggie chuckled and nodded, “I couldn’t speak. I mean, it would have been our second wedding anniversary and she calls looking happy when I expected nostalgia. I hung up without saying anything.”

“But you came to the shower.” Kara put her arm around Maggie’s shoulder. “Remember when Alex called you during labor?”

Laughter escaped the brunette and she shook her head, “yelled that I was right, that children were monsters.” She sighed, “I don’t know how we stayed friends after everything.”

“Because you loved each other as friends first. You were there for her when she felt like she couldn’t go on, they were telling her to push, we all were but she was ready to give up. You yelled at her that she wasn’t a quitter and that she had to follow through with the plan. Then you told her if she didn’t start pushing you’d come to National City and take that baby from her.”

“Alex threatened everyone in the room if they dared to take her child she’d kill them all while holding the kid.” Maggie smiled and moved across the room to a shelf that held a photo of a tired Alex and newborn Maia with Maggie sitting beside them. James had snapped the shot as Maggie handed Alex a card with ‘To My Goddaughter’ written across the front.

“Maggie?” Kara questioned from the counter. “Alex told me you two were talking about dating again, a few days before…”

Maggie nodded, “yeah, I realized I didn’t want kids but I wanted Maia. I’d been there every holiday, every big event, even the weekly video chat. I found her to be a part of Alex, one I so foolishly gave up before I’d even known it. I told her I ruined my chance of happiness because of something that didn’t exist yet. I told her she got her happy ending but she told me her life was incomplete, it was missing a piece and she hoped she could still have it back. I told her let me think about it and then I got your call.”

* * *

Kara was over to Maggie in a blink and hugged the woman, holding her. “Hey, Alex wanted you in Maia’s life because she wanted you to have a family. Maybe not the kids in the suburbs family but you have always been family, even after your breakup.” Kara wiped away Maggie’s tears. “How many times have I gotten in a turf war with Batman because he thought I was encroaching on his city to help you?”

“A lot.” Maggie chuckled and wiped her eyes. “I’m fine every day but when you bring Squirt I’m just a mess.”

“A gay happy mess I hope?”

She nodded, “yeah.” The brunette sighed, “we should just do breakfast the old fashion way and get in there before she figures out everything she got.”

“Heat vision?”

“Heat vision.” Maggie smiled and pulled down plates while Kara pulled out waffles. “Maia breakfast is ready.”

The girl groaned from the next room. “I’m on the verge of figuring out one of the big ones.”

“Now missy before I have your aunt take your presents to your grandmother’s house so you have to wait till the weekend.” Maggie quickly poured orange juice while Kara sped through chopping fruit.

The smaller brunette groaned as she entered the room, “you sound like a mom.”

“Well I have it on good authority that godmother has ‘mother’ in the title so I’m expected to be mom-ish.” Maggie pointed at her as she set the orange juice on the table.

Maia folded her arms, “Mom told me a secret, wanna know it?”

The small cop bent down so she was eye to eye with Maia. “Only if you think your mom won’t be mad you told me.”

“You’re Maggie, Mom told you everything!” Maia took Maggie’s hands, “so she’d be okay with it. She said you loved each other so much the universe wouldn’t keep you apart and as her soulmate, you’re my real mom too.” She hugged Maggie and the cop closed her eyes, holding her as Kara covered her mouth at what she had witnessed.

Kara found herself transported back ten months before.

* * *

_Alex stood pierced by a metal rod that she couldn’t get out of, Kryptonite beams all around her as Cadmus’ final headquarters was rigged to blow. Kara hovered feet away, pain coursing through her as she held out a hand to her sister. Alex shook her head as tears ran down her face._

_“Alex, I can’t…”_

_“I know Kara and it’s okay.” She cried, “I need you to do one last thing for me. Take care of Maia, take care of my little girl.”_

_Kara nodded despite the pain coursing through her body. “I will, you know I will. I’ll tell her all about her mom. I’ll love her for the both of us.”_

_“Kara go, before it takes both of us.”_

_The Kryptonian crumpled to the ground as she stayed longer. “Alex, I’m going to stay as long as I can…”_

_“Okay. Two more things than.” The red head pulled her gun from her belt and threw it to her sister. “You know who that goes to, she’s gonna need it where she’s at.”_

_“And the last?”_

_“Take Maia to Maggie, she’s hers too.” A large explosion was heard and the chain started across the complex. “Go Kara, fly!” She watched her sister go and sobbed before whispering. “I love you three.”_

* * *

Maggie held onto Maia and cried silently into her hair, “yeah baby, you’re mine too.”

“No,” she pulled back and reached up to the necklace that sat around her neck. It was the family crest that Kara had given her as a little girl, she pushed the image and a hologram showed of Alex.

They all watched as Alex seemed to take a breath, “well this is the moment of truth. I’m excited and kind of scared, I mean Abolian reproductive technology is far from perfect with Abolians much less with human DNA but, I mean there is no conceivable way on this planet to make a baby from two women without using sperm. How archaic is that if we have all this technology but we don’t…” the red head chuckled, “getting off track. Anyways, that’s beside the point. I want a baby and there’s only one person who I want my child to be part of. Unfortunately, despite loving each other she’s not here with me but I know her and she’d never fault me for this. She’s my best friend, my soulmate so I’m taking this journey for the both of us.” The hologram of Alex looked to the side. “The Abolian texts tells me that if cells aren’t compatible, death will occur before the two hundredth cell division.” A grin passed over the agent’s face as she put her hands to her face as she looked at them. “Two hundred and five, I have a baby.” Her face sobered and she smiled. “Maggie you have a daughter; I know you may never want to be a part of her life but I promise you she’ll know all about you. About the woman who took a piece of my heart and gave me a bigger piece in return.” She looked to the side again, “it’s telling me what she’ll look like and she’s beautiful, like her mama.”

The hologram ended and Maggie fell to the floor with Kara and Maia holding her. Maggie pulled Maia close to her and held her, pulling back to look at her face. “You are beautiful, like your mom.”

Kara whispered to Maggie, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, she made me promise.”

The brunette nodded and pulled Kara to her. “I forgive you.”

* * *

Maggie stood beside Kara on the side of the field as Maia ran down it, kicking the soccer ball. She clapped and yelled Maia’s name before yelling at the ref who intervened.

“Oh come on, that’s was completely legal.” Maggie yelled and watched her daughter be pulled off field. “Kara hold my badge.” She handed her sister-in-law the badge and started towards the ref but Kara held her back.

“Let it go Maggie, it’s Maia’s first big game.”

She shook her head, “no, he pulled my kid off the field for nothing. I’m going to show him what happens when he messes with the wrong kid.”

Kara laughed, “Alex would be stopping you too.”

“You mean so she could rearrange his intestines with one finger.” The brunette dared Kara to tell her otherwise and the blonde winced. “Yeah, screaming at him is nothing. You don’t mess with a Danvers or you pay!”

* * *

The sound of applause broke out and Maggie waited with all the other parents as the kids descended on the audience. Maia met her in her tree costume that Winn had made. “You were so good.”

“Mama I didn’t have any parts.”

“But you were the best tree there.” She leaned down, “I think the Romas kid used his fake limb to scratch his butt.” Her phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket to see it was J’onn. “Oh look who is calling to find out how your play went.”

Maia rolled her eyes and pulled down the screen to show Maggie the DEO alert sign. “According to this you just turned on your phone after they called you because of an escaped Trimox!”

Maggie winced, “wonder how much J’onn really needs me, that place is going to bed a disaster for a month.”

“And then some, they have acidic spit that dissolves concrete! I’m pretty sure he just wanted your gun.” The girl giggled.

“Come on kid, donuts and then we save J’onn.”

Maia grabbed her mother’s hand, “hey Mama?”

“Yeah Squirt?” Maggie put the phone in her back pocket. “What’s up?”

“You’re the best mom in the world.”

Maggie shook her head, “no kid, I’m the second best mom in the world.”

“Mom would be proud of you.”

“God knows why; I’ve screw you up enough.”

* * *

Maia Danvers looked on wide-eyed as her pint-sized mother stormed across the lawn and grabbed the boy she’d been kissing moments before. The teenager seemed unsure of what to say or do as he found himself questioned down to the size of underwear he wore.

“Mama, stop. Mama stop!” Maia finally pulled her mother away and the boy she liked disappeared like Barry Allen. “Mama!”

“Was he forcing you?”

“No, that’s Bryan. The boy I was telling you about.” Maia gritted out between her teeth. “Now he’ll never speak to me again! How could you! Ugh!”

The teen stormed off and Maggie shrugged as she looked at the wet spot on the ground. She shrugged, “you can do better. He’ll need a bladder of steel to deal with this family.”

“I can’t believe you!” Maia opened the door to the car and climbed in. “Whoa, what were you transporting?”

Maggie got in the car and held over a breather, which Maia put on. “Angry Passol.”

“Ewww, no I’m gonna walk home.” She threw the breather off and got out, slamming the door shut. “Then I’m calling Grandma to come stay for a week and ask J’onn to send you to the Arctic base.”

“Maia it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad! An angry Passol is like fifteen dead bodies in the morgue when the power went out.” The teenager groaned and stomped her foot. “Did you really have to scare him?”

Maggie grinned from where she leaned against the hood. “What would your mom have done?”

The girl shrugged, “okay I guess scaring is better than breaking every bone in his body.”

“That’s my girl. Now come on, your aunt has her friends here.”

“What friends?” Maia grinned.

Maggie shrugged, “when I left I think I saw Wonder Woman and Superman duking it out in the training room.”

The door to the car was open and Maia had her breather on. “Only this once but we're still stopping for donuts.”

“What a Danvers wants, a Danvers gets.” Maggie chuckled and climbed into the car.


	2. Silent Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement rings resurface as Maia starts working at the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The engagement ring scene just broke me but I felt like it was important so here's a second chapter and likely the last.

Maia Elizabeth Danvers found herself starring out across National City from the balcony of the DEO. She was a new recruit but she’d been in the building since before she could walk and it was her second home. Her mother had built herself up and created someone Maia was proud to call ‘Mom’ while her other mother, her Mama, had been transferred in after months of not being able to escape Gotham. Not even the corrupt organizations of that city could ignore a governmental transfer, courtesy of a man who Maia knew as a surrogate grandfather.

“So,” Maia turned her head when she found her mother walking towards her with a small box. She turned fully towards the woman who had raised her, who had carried on her mother’s memory as if she was standing beside them. The same woman who she had gotten tan skin and silky black hair from but nothing else. Her height and her eyes were all the woman that bore her into the world. “I thought to celebrate your successful entrance into this governmental nightmare, you should have something of your mom’s.”

Maggie Sawyer held out the small box and Maia took it. She opened it to find a diamond ring inside, beautiful and stunning. It was looped through a silver chain and seemed to be ready for Maia to put around her neck. “Is this…?”

The petite brunette nodded and took it out, “yeah, her engagement ring. To be honest, your mom didn’t wear much jewelry and the stuff that she wore got shoved in boxes after she died. Your grandmother didn’t think to keep any of it for you, a point of contention between Eliza and I. She gave me the rings though and I promised to keep your mom’s for you.” Maggie looped the chain around Maia’s neck and clasped it in place. “Thought you’d like a piece of her with you when you start your 12-hour physical training period.”

“Thank you Mama.” Maia hugged her mother and held on to the woman that had raised her. “I know how much you loved each other even after everything that happened.”

* * *

Maggie pulled back and grasped her daughter’s arms, “you’re so much like her, you’re going to go in there and kick everyone’s asses. You’re going to come out on top and one day, when you least expect it you’ll be giving orders like she did.”

“J’onn said you’re retiring once I finish my training period.”

“Yeah, it’s time. I’m not young like I used to be and although he said I’m more than welcome to work in house as a civilian, I have some things I need to do.” She shook her head as she grinned, “your mother had a few bucket list items she never got to do so I’m going to do them for her.”

The taller brunette nodded, “a lifetime of firsts.”

“Yeah, I promised her that and it's one last promise I can fulfill. Now, I want you to go in there and listen to J’onn and kick everyone’s ass today. Show them that you deserve to be there because you’re you and not because your mom was the legendary Alex Danvers.”

J’onn appeared in the doorway and smiled at them before it drifted away. “Time to train Recruit.”

Maggie gently punched her daughter’s shoulder. “Go show them whose kid you are.”

* * *

Maia clasped the ring in her fist as she walked towards J’onn, quickly shoving it under her tank top so it wouldn’t get damaged during her training. A piece of her mother giving her silent strength as she followed in her footsteps. “I love you Mom, I’ll make you proud.” She whispered as she walked towards the training rooms.

“You’ve always made her proud.” J’onn stated while putting a hand between her shoulder blades. “If she could see you now, she’d be amazed.”

“Thanks J’onn.” She smiled at him, “that means a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this story.


End file.
